chaos_headfandomcom-20200215-history
New Generation Madness
The New Generation Madness (nicknamed 'New Gen' by @chan) is a series of violent murders in the Shibuya area of Tokyo. WARNING: HEAVY SPOILERS. The Group Dive The first and most debated of the New Gen cases, which occurred on September 7th. Five highschool students jumped of off Cornelius tower and fell to their deaths. In the postmortem, it was said that they all had scratches on their hands and small pieces of flesh under their fingernails, which lead police to believe that they had jumped off while holding hands. The families of the deceased all said that they didn't have any motive for killing themselves, with the exception of the Kusunoki family. Because of this, people started to believe it was homicide, not suicide, and the first of the New Gen cases. Some months after the case, a video of the five jumping was leaked to MewTube which showed the victims huddled together on the rooftop, crying and begging for mercy. Takumi Nishijou heard a sound in the background that he recognized as the wheelchair of "Shogun (The General)" at 11:30pm. Three males and two females. There was no will found anywhere on the rooftop, and the door to the roof was locked, and the key wasn't found on any of them, so someone else would've had to let them onto the roof. The Pregnant Man At 5am on September 19th, a worker at a karaoke bar was the first to discover the body of Konoe Chizuo, age 21, and a third year college student in Shibuya. He was dead When he was found, and the estimated time of death was 1am. The young man's abdomen was oddly swollen, and an autopsy later revealed that his stomach had been cut open, a fetus inserted, and then he had been sewn up again. Some of the stitching has put torn out, implying that the victim was still alive when he was cut open. The fetus had been about eight months old, and its identity was unclear. Likewise that of the mother, even though the baby would have to had been removed via C-section. The murderer was Hazuki Shino. She cut herself open to perform the operation and then sewed up the victim. Staking The victim Outa Hissashi, a 56-year-old professor at Totou University. What Takumi Nishijou saw was a crime scene awash with blood, cross-shaped iron stakes driven through the body and into concrete, but the reality of the case was that the victim was strangled, and then was pinned up on the wall by his clothes. Most of the crosses only went through his clothes, although a couple snagged on him. Vampire House At 5:30 in the morning, a janitor found a lifeless corpse in the bathroom at a train station. The indentity of the victim is uncertain.The words "Sono me, dare no me?" (those eyes, whose are they?) were written on the wall in blood, but the most peculiar aspect of the case was that the victim had had all the blood drained from their body, which is why the body was green, and also how the case got its' name. The picture of the murder was taken by the murderer and posted it in an online auction. Brainless Dr. Takashina, Nishijou's psychiatrist was found dead with his brained removed, making the media go crazy with talk of how ironic it was. However, his body had still been able to function, and he'd lived without his brain for several weeks before he died of starvation. The one who murdered him was Hazuki Shino. Tasty Hand A female victim was found dead with the flesh of her right hand stripped away to the bone and traces of meat were found in her stomach. DQN Puzzle The letters DQN are slang for people who "lack social common sense" (i.e. delinquents). Three men aged 19-21 were cut in half at the torso, and then switched around, before being sewn back together with fishing line. The letter "D", "Q", and "N" were carved into their foreheads, possibly a message from the killer. Category:Events